witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arciusazrael
On editing pages On your page, under the Editing tab please: ::* Turn off (uncheck) — Enable Rich Text Editing. ::* Then turn on (check) — Disable Category Select. :Thanks. : Presently your small edits mess up the order of Category tags vs. Language tags on already fixed pages. :: Thanks — AEon 21:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I'm new here, I'm not sure what did I do wrong. Can you explain please. I've unchecked both options long ago when Game Widow told me to. Arciusazrael 03:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :No problem... thanks for turning off those settings. I probably found posts before you changed the prefs. What was happening? Wikia, by default, likes to resort the category tags and place them after language tags in the page's source code, at the bottom of each textarea in edit mode. Game widow prefers to have categories mentioned first and language tags last. And the only way to make wikia not "mess" into that order is to uncheck Disable Category Select (I found that out by trial and error). This does not change the way the pages work, it's simply an editing preference I have also adopted now. — AEon 13:20, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I've just made an edit in Red ribbon and I think everything is fine. I also tried to check the 'Disable Category Select' and understand how it works now. Thanks for explaining. - Arciusazrael 12:56, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: We really appreciate that you took the time to "fix" this in your Prefs. Hmm... had to fix the Red ribbon page. You can check if the categories are "unchanged" by pressing the Show Changes button under the textarea in edit mode. If you can see tags like AEon 15:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::: This is strange... I tried that and the category IS at the end of the page... and the pref is still unchecked. In fact, those two prefs were never checked since I registered. :::: Are you sure I have to uncheck it? since I've just found out that checking 'Disable category select' seems to keep the category tags before the language in my case... - Arciusazrael 04:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Sorry, I should never try to quote from memory. You are right Disable Category Select has to be checked. The double "negation" had me confused, the category button interface should be turned off, and in this case, it means checking the "disable" option. Sigh. :::::: That's alright :) I'm just glad we solved the problem. - Arciusazrael 07:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) No worries Hi again, i updated the general welcome message, that's all, you've done nothing. sorry to cause you concern here :) — Game widow 11:01, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok... still, I'm clueless about what's going on :/ - Arciusazrael 07:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :Any questions at all that you have, just leave them on my talk page and i'll do my best to answer them. — Game widow 10:27, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I think I got it now, thanks anyway Game Widow :) - Arciusazrael 12:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC)